


拉基蒂奇梅吹言论后果

by Marcelo_BobHair



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: M/M, PWP
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-07
Updated: 2019-02-07
Packaged: 2019-10-23 23:59:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,266
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17693669
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marcelo_BobHair/pseuds/Marcelo_BobHair
Summary: 拉基蒂奇的比后激情梅吹，受伤未能参赛的莫德里奇在电视机前看到了全部……





	拉基蒂奇梅吹言论后果

“问我梅西吗？”拉基蒂奇伸手捋了捋自己被汗水弄的有点儿湿了的头发。  
“怎么说呢，你问我梅西是不是最好的就像是问这个地球转不转了一样……你知道我的意思吧。”  
显然，刚刚赢得国家德比的拉基蒂奇显的有些兴奋。以至于他忘记了自己小可爱也在收看这场比赛的直播。  
因为在上场比赛中在与对方球员的对抗中，不慎右脚软组织挫伤的卢卡莫德里奇此时正一字不落的听着拉基蒂奇从嘴里吐出来的每一个字。他像平常一样嘴角弯起一个还看的弧度，配上半长而柔软的金发十分的无害。  
但是马塞洛却感受到了一丝丝寒气。哦……不妙，他们的卢卡生气了。  
“Sese，这……”马塞洛揉了揉自己的蓬蓬头企图冷静一下。  
“嘘，让拉基蒂奇承担后果去吧，让他把人给我从伯纳乌拐去诺坎普。”说完，皇马队长就潇洒的驾车离去。  
“说的像你没被拐走一样。”马塞洛在心里无声的吐槽。如果他说出来拉莫斯一定会长篇大论的论证:Sese才没有被拐去诺坎普，是皮克被我带来了伯纳乌，他名字里都是有伯纳乌的男人。他生来就应该被Sese拐走，巴拉巴拉巴拉巴拉…………  
巴西人在犹豫了片刻拿起了手机打出电话  
“内，你得提醒拉基蒂奇……”  
“为什么？”  
“别管啦，晚上有空来喝一杯吗？”马塞洛一边说一边偷偷瞄一眼那边看似正常的莫德里奇。  
“呃……好吧。”电话另一头得巴西人抓了抓头发有些不知所措。  
“嘿，你今天要小心点儿。”内马尔耸了耸肩表示自己也很懵比。  
“？？？难道我今天会被打劫吗？”拉基蒂奇的脑子里全是大写的问号。他决定甩掉这个念头，快乐的和诺坎普小国王拥抱告别，然后驱车驶向马德里。【今天也是快乐的辣鸡】如果他能在走出更衣室之前回一下头就能看到皮克充满同情的目光正看着他。  
\----------------西班牙马德里---------------------  
“卢卡，我回来了。”拉基蒂奇看到坐在沙发上右脚还有些肿的莫德里奇感到一阵心疼，那一下冲撞该有多疼。他走上去俯下身准备亲吻自己的爱人时却被默默的推开了。他的心里不禁“咯噔”一下然后开始拼命思索自己哪里做错了，就在拉基蒂奇在自己的记忆力搜寻时莫德里奇开口了。  
“亲爱的伊万，今天比赛一定很辛苦吧，先去吃饭吧。”说完还象征性的推了推他 。  
“啊？好……好。”拉基蒂奇显然还没有意识到今天自己兴奋过度的梅吹言论的后果。  
“卢卡，你做的饭越来越好吃了。”  
“是嘛，我觉得梅西做的比我的还好吃。”莫德里奇装作不在意的样子照旧吃着饭。  
拉基蒂奇的手抖了一下，他终于意识到自家小可爱是什么了，原来是吃醋了。“吃醋的卢卡也好可爱啊，明明想爆发却又忍着，他的每一根头发丝都写着我不开心。”拉基蒂奇这样想。  
“咳，是吗？我没吃过啊，卢卡你吃过？”拉基蒂奇忍着笑意一本正经的反驳。  
“哦，我只去过克里斯家吃饭，还挺好吃的，顺便说一下我还留下过夜了。”莫德里奇想着罗纳尔多家的鸡胸肉和沙拉，还有被强行带着一起运动的经历依旧表现出自己很喜欢的表情。  
“那改天我也去梅西家里做做客啊。”拉基蒂奇没料到莫德里奇跟他杠上了。吃完饭他就去浴室洗澡然后准备休息一会就睡觉，他走到卧室门口却发现被锁上了。  
“嘿，卢卡。”  
“伊万，你今天恐怕要和沙发做伴了。”  
“为什么啊？”  
“或许你在沙发上可以拥有诺坎普小国王啊。”莫德里奇盯着手机上拉莫斯发来的拉基蒂奇笑的满脸开心和梅西拥抱的照片。  
拉基蒂奇无奈的走向沙发，刚要躺下就看到从卧室里探出一个脑袋，莫德里奇还是不忍心让拉基蒂奇直接躺沙发。他把被和枕头送了出来但嘴上不忘继续说“祝你今晚梦到梅西。”然后就回到卧室锁好房门。  
脚上的伤还在隐隐作痛，不开心拉基蒂奇总是夸梅西。莫德里奇希望能在采访里听到拉基蒂奇多提一下自己。外界各种对他的各种争议他可以不去理会，有拉基蒂奇陪着，有他的一句没关系你在我心里是最好的就够了。莫德里奇知道梅西很棒，值得去夸。大概是最近的伤病让他心烦意乱，冒出了醋意让自己内心柔软的一面流露了出来。他伸手在脸上胡乱抹了一把不知何时流下的眼泪，告诉自己要冷静。但是……惩罚拉基蒂奇还是要有的～  
在沙发上睡了一夜的拉基蒂奇腰酸背痛的醒来了 。迷迷糊糊的看到莫德里奇在按着自己的伤处，虽然他表情上没表现出什么但肯定很疼。拉基蒂奇走过去摸了摸他的金发，在他耳后落下一吻。  
“卢卡，不要生气了。”拉基蒂奇在他背后抱住他。  
“……”见对方没什么动静他继续说  
“以后我会多夸你的，你想什么惩罚就怎么惩罚我吧。”拉基蒂奇手里玩着莫德里奇的金发，后者的脸渐渐变红。  
莫德里奇撑着站起来，转过身抱着拉基蒂奇有些粗暴的吻了上去。后者则配合的没有掌握主动权任凭莫德里奇在他的口腔毫无章法的入侵，两个人亲着亲着就到了沙发边上。  
知道莫德里奇不会轻易就绕过他的，拉基蒂奇也没打算躲。他顺势一躺，莫德里奇在他身上继续探索着。他结束了那漫长一吻临退出时不忘报复性的在拉基蒂奇的嘴唇上轻咬一口。  
“唔……卢卡，你这样看起来更诱人。”被压在下面拉基蒂奇嘴上也不忘调戏一下自己小可爱。  
“伊万，那就看看到底谁比较诱人呢？”莫德里奇轻轻挑了挑嘴角，二人一起脱下上衣，他俯下身子吻着拉基蒂奇的锁骨一路向下到胸前的领域。他一手撑着沙发，另一手带着一丝犹豫和坏心玩弄起拉基蒂奇胸前因情欲有些挺立的红缨。  
“唔……呼……卢卡你好棒，继续。小心你的伤。”拉基蒂奇的呼吸声变重，他双臂交叉放在头后面枕着，十分享受着莫德里奇的动作。他还没有体验过这样的感觉，这是一种满足但又想需求更多的感觉。  
“伊万，你很享受啊。”莫德里奇点点头算是回应拉基蒂奇的关心，他将手上揉搓的动作慢了下来，趁他不注意力道不重的捏了一下。  
“嘶～对，我很享受，这种感觉是前所未有的。卢卡，可以考虑照顾一下另一边吗？”拉基蒂奇满脸无辜的盯着莫德里奇，就像刚刚的话不是从他嘴里说出来的一样。  
莫德里奇选择无视那无辜的眼神，伊万的眼神骗人的鬼。  
他看了看已经肿胀的乳头，低头用口腔包住慢慢的用舌头润湿并吸允。手则移到另一边继续刚才的动作。  
“嗯…哈……卢卡，你弄得我想做点儿什么。还有，你知道的有点儿多嗯？”拉基蒂奇的肾上腺素在升高，他盯着莫德里奇的胯间。  
“嗯？”莫德里奇用嗓子发出了疑问，他了下来  
“难道不允许我平时看些什么爱情动作电影吗？”莫德里奇挑了挑眉。他顺手把自己的睡裤带儿拿了下来把拉基蒂奇的手绑住放在头以上的部分。  
“宝贝儿，我们继续，别想着用你的手做什么事情了。”  
“那……我的嘴呢？”拉基蒂奇笑了笑。  
“咳！”莫德里奇脸上有点儿红，他避开了这个问题。  
他褪下了用自己的裤子，也慢慢替拉基蒂奇脱下，那中间的帐篷真是想不注意都难，虽然莫德里奇自己也没好到哪去。拉基蒂奇扭了扭腰示意莫德里奇继续，后者在他肌肉分明的腹肌上胡作非为然后用牙齿慢慢的将拉基蒂奇的内裤拽下去，没到一半他那迫不及待的小兄弟就出现在了二人之间。拉基蒂奇抬了抬腰去蹭莫德里奇的腿间，莫德里奇从茶几的抽屉里摸出了一块黑色的布条，他温柔的给拉基蒂奇系上。黑暗中拉基蒂奇的听觉变得十分敏锐，皮肤被触摸时都会变的敏感。  
“噢～卢卡，又是一种全新的感觉。你喜欢这样？要不下次我给你试试？”  
“伊万！你闭嘴！”如果拉基蒂奇能看到的话莫德里奇的脸已经红透了。  
他将那已经兴奋到一定程度的性器握在手里，慢慢的揉搓，努力照顾到每一个位置，感受到它的变化后果不其然听到了拉基蒂奇的声音。  
“嗯…啊……卢卡……啊哈…我要到了”拉基蒂奇感觉自己的脑子里已经放空，什么都没有，留下的只有无尽的快感冲击了他的每一处。他的每一个细胞都喧嚣着他要缴械在莫德里奇的手里了。  
“伊万，这么快吗？”莫德里奇停了下来，开始吻拉基蒂奇。莫德里奇有些微凉的手指触碰到拉基蒂奇的一刹那他能感觉到皮肤主人的颤抖。  
“唔……”拉基蒂奇挣开这个吻“卢卡，让我射吧，这样好难受。”他的声音里带着一丝委屈。  
“不行哦，亲爱的伊万，我们做点儿别的再说这个。”莫德里奇挤了点儿润滑剂在手指上，又俯下身去吻自己的爱人，伸手去寻找那个从未被开拓过的后穴。拉基蒂奇配合的张开双腿，最大程度的将自己呈现给莫德里奇。  
“卢卡，你是想把我操射吗？”  
“嗯哼，可以这么说。”莫德里奇的一根手指尝试着进到了拉基蒂奇的后穴中，后穴因为未被开拓过十分的紧绷，本能的排斥着想要进入的手指。  
“伊万，放松一点儿，你夹我夹的太紧了。”莫德里奇无奈的说。  
“我……尽量……”拉基蒂奇尝试着放松但是效果并不明显。  
莫德里奇只好拍了拍拉基蒂奇的臀瓣留下不算清晰的手印。  
“啊！卢卡你打我！”莫德里奇给了他一个白眼  
不过，他的扩张进程得到了改善，很快就进去了三根手指，拉基蒂奇的小穴在不停的收缩，吞吐。  
“伊万，你喜欢这种感觉？”莫德里奇拿出了手指。  
“快进来！”后穴的空虚和前面的肿胀让拉基蒂奇很难受。莫德里奇将自己的性器抵在穴口，慢慢的送进去。他知道拉基蒂奇第一次这样，他害怕伤到他。等到整个进去后，莫德里奇小心翼翼的观察拉基蒂奇的反应。  
“伊万？你还好吗？”  
“没事儿，你继续吧。”  
莫德里奇开始小幅度的抽插寻找着那个点。拉基蒂奇一开始压着自己的呻吟声，后来他也不压了放开了喊。  
“哈…嗯啊……嗯……卢卡！”拉基蒂奇的脑子混乱只能喊着莫德里奇的名字。随着他呻吟的变化，莫德里奇知道自己找对了，他用力的顶了几下。拉基蒂奇之前被撸的肿胀的小兄弟就得到了释放，微凉的液体沾到了莫德里奇身上一些。  
莫德里奇一把将拉基蒂奇拉了起来，让他面对面和自己坐着。他解开了绳子，又轻轻摘下了那个布条，看着拉基蒂奇抖了抖睫毛睁开眼睛。那双熟悉的眼睛里竟有泪花，莫德里奇避免有些心疼。他抱着拉基蒂奇开始了又一轮的进攻，拉基蒂奇害怕自己掉下去腰也跟着用力，这使得每一次撞击都十分的有力。莫德里奇最终也释放在了拉基蒂奇的体内。  
他躺在拉基蒂奇的身上，枕着拉基蒂奇的腹肌  
“呼……伊万，好累啊。”  
“嗯？卢卡，你这就累了？平时咱俩可是……”他话还没说完就被莫德里奇等上去的抱枕砸中。  
“卢卡，你在我心里一直都是最重要的那个，我喜欢你，我爱你。我希望所有最好的都能给你，你背负着克罗地亚足球队长的职位，我希望能帮你分担这份压力。我知道你最近受伤恢复需要时间上场也需要时间，对不起，我没能好好陪你，我申请了轮休从现在开始陪你度过艰难的时刻。。”拉基蒂奇心疼的揉了揉怀里人儿柔软的金发。感受到腹部有些湿漉漉，他知道是自己的卢卡把压力释放了出来。他轻轻替他擦拭掉眼泪听到莫德里奇带着鼻音说  
“我也爱你啊，傻瓜伊万。”  
“那……现在我们把没继续完的事情继续啊。”拉基蒂奇抱着莫德里奇回到卧室，很快就完成了扩张。对着这无比熟悉的身体，拉基蒂奇满足的听着莫德里奇的喊叫和不断爆出口的脏话。  
“哦，伊万拉基蒂奇，我tm真是爱死你了！”这是完事儿后莫德里奇的唯一感叹。  
\------------两周以后德比赛场-----------  
球员通道里正在准备出场，两队的队员正忙着互相打招呼，伯纳乌球场的栏杆设计让拉莫斯高兴又不高兴。他高兴自家的不会被拐去隔壁，他不高兴自己不能锤那头蠢熊了。好吧，Sese认了，有得就有失嘛。他正准备继续往下走，就看到看莫德里奇和拉基蒂奇隔着栏杆手牵手，在那里亲昵的交谈着，直到快要进场才互相亲吻松开手。  
路过的马塞洛表示队长今天怎么看起来火气那么大？  
拉莫斯内心:看来栏杆不好用是吧，Sese明天就去申请给旱死！换成墙！我看你们还怎么拐！  
蓬蓬头的巴西人手抖着拍了拍此刻内心戏丰富到爆棚的拉莫斯，提醒他要去比赛了。  
比赛结果是平局，大家都很心平气和的握手结束。除了过程中皮克和拉莫斯不断的出现在对方的禁区里准备做点儿什么以外，还算不错。  
普约尔和卡西利亚斯喊的嗓子快破了。  
“Sese！我今天踢的怎么样？”皮克立马向拉莫斯跑过去。  
“不错，Sese很高兴。”然后在公共场合和皮克有说有笑的抱了抱。  
很快拉莫斯就发现，莫德里奇又和拉基蒂奇在一起，还抱在一起好久，之后好像还亲了一下？？？他还看见旁边的克罗斯露出了呆若木鸡的表情。  
【蓬蓬头:Sese啊，不是我说，刚刚你不是也和皮克抱了吗？  
Sese:你闭嘴！】  
Fine，就这样吧，反正我已经把那傻熊拐回伯纳乌了。【你确定吗？】  
这次赛后采访，拉基蒂奇的发言如下  
莫德里奇是伟大的足球运动员，他带领着克罗地亚一路前进。他也时常鼓励我，帮助我。如果说我想对他说什么，我想说我爱他。

\----------END-----------


End file.
